


Spring

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: With the coming of spring, new energy fills the village. The angels know it will soon be mating season, and this year it would be especially significant; it was time for their Flock Alpha to choose his Omega mate.





	Spring

With the coming of spring, new energy fills the village. The angels know it will soon be mating season, and this year it would be especially significant; it was time for their Flock Alpha to choose his Omega mate.   
  
The young Alpha had taken his place at the head of the flock just last fall, challenging their former Flock Alpha, Sobel, and winning. Sobel had been a clueless and cruel leader and no one missed him when he left, shamed by his defeat. Their new Alpha, Dick Winters, was kind and respectful, and a very tame Alpha. He'd brought prosperity and peace to their village, resolving the conflict between their people and the neighboring wolf pack and promoted trade with them as well.   
  
On a misty April morning, the angels all gather around a campfire. The excitement is palpable; Alphas shake their great wings and snuffle restlessly, several Omegas on the cusp of their heats preening and humming sweetly. A hush falls over the crowd as their Flock Alpha stands and takes his place before the fire.   
  
Dick spreads his great cream-and-auburn striped wings, and with a smile he crows, "Let the ceremonies commence!"   
  
The festivities begin, Alphas and Betas dancing and mock-fighting and Omegas singing sweet melodies. None proclaim their choices, however; their Flock Alpha has first pick. He watches with a smile as his Omega flockmates perform for him, but none strike his fancy until late into the night, after they have eaten supper around the fire.   
  
A pale-skinned Omega nearing his heat emerges from the crowd, and Dick's eyes catch on his shimmering black wings. Most Omegas cannot fly, but Dick can see the muscle in this one's wings as he shakes them out. He's clad in black fur and leather to match his wings and wild nest of hair, and when he cants his head up to look at his Flock Alpha, dark, intelligent eyes reflect his robe-clad figure.   
  
"Alpha," he bows respectfully. The Omega straightens at Dick's acknowledgement and smirks. In one smooth motion he sheds his furs, exposing his curvaceous body from his chin to his hips. It's a daring move and a gasp ripples through the crowd at the sight of an Omega's bare top.   
  
Dick watches, entranced, as the Omega begins to dance. It's a seductive choreography of confidence; swaying hips and dramatic gestures, and at one point he curls his wings around himself only to emerge completely bare. The Omega's smoldering gaze locks with his Flock Alpa's as he runs his hands over himself, dipping between his legs teasingly.   
  
At the end of the dance he dresses just as provocatively, enticing the Alpha as he pulls the tight leather pants over his hips and wraps himself in furs again. He kneels and kisses Dick's hand in a show of respect, and Dick asks, "What is your name?"   
  
"Lewis," the Omega husks with a smile. "Lewis Nixon."   
  
"I would like to take you as my mate, Lewis," Dick says. "Do you object?"   
  
"No, Alpha, I do not object." Lew smiles, softer now. "I would be honored to be yours."   
  
"Then it is decided," Dick says, taking Lew's hand with a smile. "Lewis Nixon is to be my mate, and the Flock Omega."   
  
The crowd cheers as Dick pulls Lew in for a chaste kiss, and Dick allows the mate selections to begin. He guides Lew to a blanket on the grass and they sit together, watching as unmated Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all propose to be mates to one another. The selection of a mate is only the beginning of an elaborate, month-long courting ritual, and none of these couples will be truly mated until the ritual is complete.   
  
Lew whispers in Dick's ear, commenting on couples he sees getting together and the performances they had given, and Dick soon finds a kinship with his chosen mate. Lew is intelligent and shares Dick's dry humor and sarcasm, and he takes to his role well- already he initiates contact with his Alpha, scenting him and touching his hands, his wrists, looking pleased with himself and his new mate. Flockmates bestow gifts upon him and compliment his performance, wishing the couple luck and happiness, and he responds with a genuine gratitude and dignity that Dick finds attractive.

After the ceremony slows to a stop, Dick takes Lew to his cabin to collect his belongings. The Omega moves in with him earlier than would happen in other couples- as Flock Omega he is expected to live in the household with his Flock Alpha immediately after he is chosen. Lew moves in with Dick that night, and they lie together in the Flock Alpha’s nest, talking and learning about one another late into the night.  


*

In May, Lew goes into heat. They’ve just finished the courting rituals as it is, so Dick lets Lew coax him down on top of him. His Omega is irresistible like this, his raven wings splayed beneath him and cheeks flushed with fever. He whimpers and begs Dick to knot him, and when the Alpha slips obediently inside he cries out loud enough for the entire flock to hear. After Dick comes, they flip around so Lew is lying on top of Dick. He shifts on Dick’s knot and purrs into his chest, content to stay there forever.

Lew’s heat goes on for two days, and after, he spends a week resting. He scents everything in their nest and lets Dick feed him from his hand, feeling more loved and cared for than he ever had before.

When they discover that Lew is pregnant, Dick is overjoyed. He presses his ear to his Omega’s belly as if he could hear their chicks already, and Lew takes to nesting more than usual, burrowing in the blankets and napping. They announce the news at supper with the flock a few days later, and Lew beams at the attention as flockmates congratulate them and young chicks flock to touch his belly, awed.

Over the months he swells up bigger and suffers nausea, heartburn, backaches and other discomforts. Dick tends to him every moment he isn’t out hunting or discussing the state of their village with the Elders, and when he is home he lets Lew pull him in for lovemaking.

One September morning, Lew wakes up to an empty bed. Whining, bereft of his mate, he pulls his fur cloak on and ventures out of their warm cabin. A gaggle of young angels flocks around him, eager to touch his great belly and hear all about the chicks growing within him, but he shushes them and asks where their Flock Alpha is.

“He went to hunt with Carwood and Ron,” an Omega pipes up helpfully. “Said he has to get something special.”

“Why?” asks Lew, staring out over the field thoughtfully. “Is there a feast tonight?”

“I dunno,” he shrugs. “Can I touch your belly? Louisa said your babies kicked her hand!”

“Okay,” Lew relents with a smile. “One at a time, now.”

Dick returns that afternoon with a buck in tow. Lew watches from the porch as he and Ron carry it to the community kitchen to be prepared. Not a piece of the animal will go to waste; meat for cooking, pelt for clothing and blankets, bones and organs for sharpening into tools and using as canteens and scrap to feed the livestock. Dick steps out with a smile, waving to Carwood and Ron and ambling over to Lew. His smile fades and his wings droop as he approaches, seeing the disapproving pout on Lew’s face.

“Lew? What’s wrong?”

“You left me,” Lew snuffles, shaking his wings irritably. “You didn’t say goodbye.”

“I couldn’t wake you,” Dick explains, licking his lips. “You were out cold.”

“Don’t you remember what I said yesterday?”

Dick’s eyes widen as Lew leans in, a soft growl rumbling in his chest. He shakes his head, looking bewildered.

“I said I wouldn’t let you leave me,” Lew husks, a possessive gleam in his eye. Dick gasps as Lew pulls him inside their cabin, taking them to their nest and pushing Dick down onto the mattress with a smirk. He’s greedy, tearing off Dick’s clothes and opening his cloak to reveal his own nakedness. Lew straddles his Alpha and rolls his hips, rubbing his soft bottom against Dick’s hardening cock.

“Mine,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss and nip at Dick’s throat, his jaw, leaving little marks of ownership. His swollen belly presses against Dick’s bare stomach and Dick’s hands find his sides, holding him affectionately. Their chicks have just begun to kick, but for now they are still.

When Dick is hard enough Lew mounts him, mouth falling open as the stretch pulls him wide open. He cants down to kiss Dick’s open mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and getting a growl and hard bite at his neck in response. He gasps as milk dribbles out of his engorged tits, and Dick shifts to sit up, bringing his mouth to Lew’s breast. He pushes up into Lew as he suckles, rumbling as his Omega keens sweetly, flexing and shifting restlessly on his thick cock, his wings trembling behind him.

Dick is gentle as he sucks, but still it aches and Lew lets a whimper slip past his lips. He’d almost forgotten by now that Dick had left at all, and after Dick’s knot swells and he comes within Lew he coaxes him down on his side again, hands skating over Lew’s swollen belly, his great wings curled protectively around their naked bodies.

“Don’t you ever leave like that again,” Lew huffs.

“Sorry,” Dick murmurs. “I forgot to hunt yesterday, we’re having a special feast tonight.”

“Are we now?” Lew smiles. “Care to tell me why?”

“Well, it was meant to be a surprise…” Dick hedges, grinning. “But a certain sister of yours told me today’s your birthday.”

“Is it?” Lew asks, genuinely curious. “I had no idea.”

“September 30th,” Dick hums. He nuzzles against Lew’s nape contentedly. “I can’t wait to share it with the chicks next year.” His hands find Lew’s belly, and he smiles as he feels the chicks kicking here and there. Roe had told them that Lew is likely carrying three; the standard is two, but a few other Omegas had had litters of three in recent months. Peacetime and trading relations, as it seemed, had had a positive effect on the flock Omegas’ fertility.

At the feast that night, Dick helps Lew into his spot at the head of the table and holds a toast to their Flock Omega. There is a veal roast with carrots and potatoes, cornbread with maple syrup, and then the flock Alphas present a pound cake frosted with a sugar glaze and garnished with pecans, strawberries, and blueberries, and the chicks crowd around Lew to sing to him before he cuts the cake, smiling sheepishly at all the attention.

After they eat, their flockmates present gifts for Lew and their chicks. He receives blankets, clothes, and toys for the baby, as well as new clothes for himself, and thanks everyone for their kindness before handing it all to Dick to lug back to their home.

When they’re lying in their nest together that night, Dick kisses Lew’s collarbone and promises he’ll never leave.

“I love you,” Lew says, and pulls Dick in for a kiss of his own, licking into his Alpha’s mouth greedily.

*

In December, Lew gives birth to three chicks. He’s in labor for the better part of two days, and Dick never leaves his side as he howls and sobs and struggles to push. Afterwards he’s so exhausted he collapses, leaving Roe and Renée to clean him up and put ice between his swollen folds. Dick cradles their chicks in his lap, awed by the life he and Lew had created together. They’re all beautiful, with dark curls and stormy grey eyes. He can’t wait to see what their wings will look like when their feathers come in.

Lew wakes up again a little less than an hour later, reaching for their babies.

“What will we name them?” Dick asks.

“Mmm, what- what’s their sexes?” Lew blinks groggily as Dick slides one of the babies into his arms.

“He’s an Omega,” says Dick, “and these two are Alphas.”

Lew smiles. “All boys?”

“All boys.”

“Hm,” says Lew. “How about....Elliot, Oliver, and Pete?”

Dick smiles. “I like that.”

“Okay.” Lew smiles. “Elliot it is,” he says to the baby in his arms. His eyelids droop and he sighs. “I’m so tired,” he murmurs.

“You can sleep as much as you need,” Dick assures him. “Do you want me to bring you something to drink or eat?”

“Please,” Lew mumbles. He cradles Elliot to his breast, watches as the infant latches onto his nipple and starts to nurse off of him. Dick smiles at the sight, then gently lets Oliver and Pete down into Lew’s lap before leaving their cabin. He fetches a tray of meats, fruits, cheese, and crackers along with a pitcher of ice water for Lew, and returns home quickly. He sits down beside his mate and props him up on a pillow, taking their babies in his lap again so Lew can eat.

“How’d you get ahold of pomegranates?” Lew asks, pleasantly surprised.

“I have my sources,” Dick answers vaguely. “C’mon, eat up. You need it.”

Lew smiles and tucks in, his gaze trained on Dick and their babies as he eats. It feels good to have a family, to know he’s earned this and the respect of their flock. It feels good to know he belongs.


End file.
